povratak u stvarnost
by zanacvetkovskamatich
Summary: zivot je samo jedan i takvog ga treba prihvatiti


Nakon nekoliko predivnih dana u kuci njenog oca bez obaveza,bez pisanja knjige i dalje zaobilazenja ozbiljnih tema,dana punih njeznost,ljubavi i strasti Beckett kao da je procvjetala,kao da nije bila ona Beckett iz 12-te puna osvetoljubljive ogorcenosti. Castle je nastojao da joj ugadja,da je nasmije,da joj pokaze svu svoju ljubav i obozavanje. Nije mu to tesko padalo jer sve sto je radio,radio je iz ciste ljubavi jer njen osmijeh je bilo njegovo najvece bogatstvo,njen grleni smijeh,njeni jos uvijek stidljivi poljubci na javnom mjestu,sve ga je to cinilo savrseno sretnim.

Ali su obadvoje bili svijesni da to nece trajati citavu vjecnost,da se kad-tad moraju vratiti u neminovnu stvarnost.

Ta stvarnost je dosla brze nego sto su ocekivali.

Jedno sumorno jutro zazvonio je telefon.

"Moj ili tvoj?"pitao je Castle.

"Ako nisi promijenio zvuk na telefonu onda je moj."rekla je Beckett i odgovorila na telefon.

"Da jesam...ne nisam razmisljala o tome...ne,ne,ne to je u redu...da u ponedeljak,naravno i Castle ce biti prisutan."Polako je prekinula vezu okrenula se i naslonila se ledjima na zid kuce. Nastala je mrtva tisina,ona kao da je odlutala u mislima negdje daleko.

Castle je gledao nestrpljivo ocekujuci da mu kaze ko je to bio na telefonu.

"Gates"promrmljala je tiho.

"Sta Gates?" upitao je Castle.

"To je bila Gates hoce da razgovaramo prije nego sto potpisem papire. Da i zamolila me da i ti budes prisutan u ponedeljak.

"Kate nema nikakvih problema,naravno da cu i ja prisustvovati razgovoru." rekao je i cvrsto je zagrlio kao da joj daje svoju podrsku.

"Sto god hoces da uradis stojim iza tebe. Racunaj da ces uvijek imati moju podrsku."

"Rick danas je petak. Sta mislis da se polako spakujemo krenemo nazad i posto je kasno mozemo svratiti negdje usput na veceru i prenociti?"

"Uredu ja idem da spakujem stvari a ti nam napravi par sendvica za usput ako ogladnimo prije vecere,pripremi nam kafu i nazovi gospodju Mariju da dodje i da spremi kucu a ja cu joj ostaviti pare na frizideru. Evo odmah cu staviti da ne zaboravim."Izvadio je novcanicu od sto dolara i stavio na frizider.

"A sada idem da nam spakujem stvari i stavim u kola."Sagnuo se i utisnuo poljubac na njene usne.

Put se poprilicno oduzio. Prva dva sata voznje su bila jako napeta jer je put bio pun okuka pa nisu puno pricali,Kate nije zeljela da ga ometa a bila je rastrzana mislju da konacno napusta 12-tu. Pocela je da zali sto je tako brzopleto dala ostavku,nije mogla da vjeruje da je bila tako iracionalna ona koja je uvijek sve radila po knjizi.

Castle je zaustavio auto na malom vidikovcu. Bilo je jos turista koji su se zaustavljali i ako se noc pocela polako spustati. Tu su se malo odmorili pojeli sendvice i po nekoliko jagoda koje je ona ponijela a zatim nastavili put. Atmosfera je bila malo opustenija,slusali su muziku i pricali onako neobavezno. Rick je nastojao da joj odvrati misli od sastanka sa kapetanom Gates u ponedeljak. To mu je donekle i uspjelo jer je Kate pocela da pjevusi laganu pjesmicu sa radija. Rick nije mogao da vjeruje da ima tako predivan glas,ovo je prvi put da je cuje da pjeva sama. Nasmijesio se tuzno sjetivsi se one irske pjesmice koju su pjevali kad su krenuli u stari Irski restoran( koji je sada njegov), par nedjelja prije nego sto ce kapetan Montgomery poginuti.

"Hej Rick ovdje u blizini ima jedan mali kineski restoran,hrana je odlicna a usluga je jos bolja. Ja sam tu dolazila jos sa tatom,a poslije i sama kad sam isla da pobjegnem od gradske vreve. Prekoputa ima mali motel gdje sam cesto nocivala."

"Hm kineski restoran,nisam znao da volis kinesku hranu."poceo je da se sali Rick.

Poslije obilne vecere,presli su samo prekoputa u mali motel koji se zvao "Harley"

"Bice da si motorom dolazila." rekao je dok su pjesice prelazili preko parkinga i ulazili u mali lobi motela.

Rick je sve sredio za sobu pokupio kljuc i uputili su se prema sobi. Kada je otkljucao sobu zaprepasteno je pogledao u dva razdvojena kreveta.

"Znas i nije tako lose kako izgleda,ja sam par puta dolazila sa Joshom,madraci su poprilicno mekani" izazivala ga je Kate.

"Pravicu se da nisam nista cuo. Veceras spavas sama i zamisli da si sa Joshom",rekao je ravnodusno,spustio torbu na pod i potrbuske se bacio na prvi krevet.

"Vidi,vidi stvarno je ugodan za spavanje ODVOJENO Kate Beckett!"

"Richard Castle is mad." konstatovala je Kate i pokrila ga svojim tjelom.

Pocela je da ga ljubi po vratu. Rick se tako naglo okrenuo prema njoj da je skoro pala sa kreveta. Cvrsto je uhvatio i prebacio pod sebe.

"Ljubomoran?",pitala je Kate.

"Ocigledno ne mogu da sakrijem."

"Nema potrebe ti si jedina osoba s kojom bih spavala na ovako uskom krevetu."

"Ko ti kaze da ces spavati?"promrmljao je Rick posmatrajuci je odozgo.

Kate je grickala donju usnu sto ga je dovodilo do ludila. Spustio je strasno usne na njene i u tom momentu svijet je prestao da postoji. Zaboravljene su sve nedace koje ih ocekuju,zaboravljen je ponedeljak,zaboravljena je Gates.


End file.
